You Set My Soul On Fire
by AnonymousDarkWolf-666
Summary: Ivory is a maid in the Phantomhive manor. But, when a certain spider shows up in her life, will things heat up between them? Or will she and her master end up together?
1. Chapter 1

Ivory's breaths came out in heavy pants.

Ciel was killing her.

"Damn him." She growled out, her orange eyes flashing dangerously. Her draconic wings twitched as her scaly tail swayed threateningly.

Ivory is a dragon-kin. More than likely, the last of her kind. She looks human, but has dragon characteristics, and she can also shift into the form of a dragon when she so pleases. She has long white hair that goes down to her mid-back, and she has a white, scaled tail coming off of her back. A pair of leathery wings with white scales along the bones came from her shoulder blades. Her orange eyes were rimmed with red, and her pupil was slitted as she glared ahead of her.

Just a few days ago, she had been captured by some insane man that Ciel had been sent to deal with by the queen. Ciel had rescued her of course, but not before the man had locked her in a chastity belt, claiming that his daughter would not lose her innocence before she could be married. During the battle between Sebastian and the man, the keys to the chastity belt that was locked around her waist were thrown into a raging fire and melted in seconds.

Ciel and Sebastian had both failed to remove the belt, so it was still locked around her. Under normal circumstances, this wouldn't be an issue.

But she had just gone into heat.

When a dragon-kin female is in heat, they get uncomfortably hot, and their groins will be in constant pain. They will seek relief in any way they can, sometimes if they can't find a suitable male to soothe their pain, the females will help each other out, if only just to stop the pain and heat.

But, with the chastity belt locked around Ivory's waist, she can't pleasure herself in order to chase the pain away. Ciel knows this too, and he takes great pleasure in teasing her to insanity.

Just a few moments ago, she had asked him if there was any progress on finding the man who made the belt. When her master replied no, she turned to leave. However, as soon as she had left his office, Ciel had followed her out and pinned her to the wall. His scent had clouded her mind and her loins were burning. She wished for nothing more than for him to ravage her right then and there. But all he did was press his body against hers and whisper an order into her ear huskily, before he pulled back with a devilish smirk and went back into his office.

"I'm going to kill him." She snarled as she walked into her bedroom in the servants' chambers.

"Kill who?" A voice asked, shocking her.

Ivory whipped around, her anger forgotten as she looked upon a boy around the age of 19. A year older than her. He had shaggy blonde hair and icy blue eyes. A smug grin was spread across his face as he looked down at her. He was half a head taller than her, and he wore a purple overcoat with a green undershirt and black shorts that ended just after his rear. There was a black ribbon tied around his neck.

"My apologies, my lord. I didn't know you were standing there." She said, dipping down into a bow as she stared at the ground. "Oh please. No need for a beautiful lady like yourself to bow to me." He said smoothly. Ivory blushed at his praise. As he stepped closer, Ivory caught a whiff of his scent and stiffened.

It was intoxicating.

Her loins began to burn and she bit back a moan as his scent surrounded her. "What is a girl as young as yourself doing working as a maid for Ciel, hm?" He asked, taking another step towards her. Ivory was glad she had used some of her powers to hide her wings and tail in her body moments before this boy had shown up. Ciel was adamant on never letting anyone know what she really was.

"Why, I'd kill to have you in my manor...but perhaps not as a maid…." His suggestive tone lit a fire in her as her breaths began to escape her. For every step he took towards her, she took one away from him, until her back hit the wall.

She was cornered.

His arms were on either side of her head, boxing her in. His scent was clouding her mind as her clit pulsed with need. "Tell me...what is your name?" His voice was low, seductive. "I-Ivory." She managed to say. "Ivory?" The teen repeated, looking into her orange eyes. Ivory let out a small moan as her name rolled off his tongue.

She stilled, upon realizing what had just come out of her mouth.

The icy blue eyes of the teen pinning her darkened in lust. He placed a hand on her side, his fingers gently running up and down her side, as his other hand curled around the back of her neck, burning his touch into her skin. "I want to hear that sound again." He whispered into her ear, his hot breath washing over her skin.

"I want to hear you moan." The hand on her side skimmed down to her thigh, dancing over the thick skirt in her maid uniform. "I want to hear you whimper. I want to hear you beg for my touch. For me." He pressed his body against hers, reveling at the feel of her curves pressing into his hard body. "I want you to scream my name as I enter you." Ivory shuddered at his words as she panted heavily, the burning in her loins grew into a raging fire that was pulsing with need. "I want to drown in every sweet noise you make." He licked the outside of her ear, making her release a whimper as she pressed herself further into him. "I want to kiss those soft lips until they're bruised." She could feel his length pushing into her stomach through their clothes. "I want to ravage you until you faint." Ivory's hands gripped the material of his overcoat tightly. "I want you to be mine." He whispered.

Ivory's orange eyes snapped open, the lust cleared from her head in an instant as she twirled from his grasp. Coming down from the high he sent her on, Ivory dashed out of her room to get away from him.

The moment she stepped out of her room, she slammed into a hard body and nearly fell to the ground. Thankfully, the person she had run into wrapped their arms around her before she could fall and picked her back up. Looking up, she realized that Ciel was the one holding her, and he was looking down at her in concern. Before her master could ask her anything, the blonde stepped out of her room and sent a venomous glare to the navyette.

"Trancy." Ciel growled out, holding Ivory closer to himself.

"Phantomhive." The other teen snarled, his icy blue eyes flashing dangerously.

"Your highness, it's nearly dinner time, perhaps we should head back to the manor?" A man walked up behind the blonde. He looked an awful lot like Sebastian, but he wore glasses and had golden eyes. The blonde's blue gaze lingered on Ivory before he turned and walked away with his butler.

Ciel let out a breath of relief and let go of Ivory once the other teen had left the manor. Brushing herself off, Ivory looked up to Ciel. "Master, who was that?" She asked, looking in the direction of where the blonde had left.

"Alois Trancy. He's a deceitful spider who has no place here. Stay away from him." Ciel warned, before heading back to his study.

Ivory walked into her room and sat on her bed, placing her hands on the sheets, she furrowed her brows when she felt something silky under her fingers. Looking down, she saw the thin black ribbon that had been tied around the blonde's neck. Gently biting her lip, Ivory picked up the silk material and raised it to her nose, taking a delicate sniff. His scent flooded her nose and she groaned as she felt the fire begin burning in her loins once again.

Laying down on her bed, she stared up at the ceiling. She looked at the ribbon as she rubbed the thin material between her fingers. "Alois." She muttered out, smiling softly at the way his name rolls off her tongue.


	2. Chapter 2

Alois stared down at the papers on his desk, bored out of his mind. His thoughts wandered over to the young girl he had met at Phantomhive's manor the other day. She seemed...different than anyone else he's met.

"Claude!" He shouted, waiting for his demon to appear with a frown. Once the golden eyed spider did appear, the older teen turned to face him. "That girl...Ivory. What is she? She isn't a demon, is she?" Slight disgust edged into his tone as he spoke. Claude took a moment to push up his glasses before he answered. "No, your highness. She isn't a demon." Alois' shoulders sagged in relief. "But, she isn't human either. Unfortunately, I don't know what she is." He spoke with no emotion as usual, but Alois had gotten used to that long ago.

"I want you to keep an eye on her. Tell me what she is." Alois said, folding his hands and placing his elbows on his desk, resting his chin on his hands. Claude's eyes narrowed ever so slightly. "Your highness…?"

Alois' eyes darkened. "I want her."

"Ivory?"

The girl in question looked up from washing the floors to see her master standing beside her. "Master!" She squeaked, a bit startled at his sudden appearance. She struggled to get off her knees when a hand appeared in front of her. Huffing out a laugh, she took hold of the hand and let Ciel pull her up. However, he used a bit too much strength, and she was pulled directly into his chest. A heavy blush dusted her cheeks as she apologized to Ciel, backing away to give him space. His hand on her arm stopped her from moving to far, and he pulled her closer once again. "Don't apologize." He whispered, looking into her orange eyes. He watched as her slitted pupil dilated, getting bigger as her body relaxed.

Shaking her head with a fond smile on her face, Ivory backed away from Ciel and gave him a bow, before standing back up. The earl watched her actions with frown on his face. "Ivory?" He asked. She hummed a reply. "Where are your wings? And your tail?" She looked at him curiously. "I've hidden them, in case we have a guest." She said, leaning down to grab the rag she was using to clean the floor. "Well, we won't be having one today. You can let them out." He stated, before walking away.

Ivory sighed in relief as she stopped using her powers to hide her extra appendages. The pain that was gathering from them being cramped went away in seconds, and she gave her wings a couple flaps to let them re-adjust themselves.

Unbeknownst to her, a spider nearly fell from its web when her wings popped out of her back. It's eyes wide, the spider scurried from the web and towards the girl, to get a better view.

Ivory reached in between the folds of her skirt and found a hidden hole. Smiling softly when she pushed her hand through the material, she easily pulled her tail through the hole and looked back at it, giggling softly when she wagged it softly. "That feels so much better." She sighed.

She moved to get back down on her knees to finish washing the floor, when the familiar voice of a certain demon called out to her. "Yes, Sebastian?" She asked, turning to face the demon who now stood beside her. "Follow me, if you will." He stated simply, before walking off towards the kitchen.

Raising a brow at his actions, Ivory followed after the demon. When she walked through the door to the kitchen, she noticed there was an herb sitting on the table. "Sebastian..?" She muttered out, walking up to the green herb. It held a strong smell that made her feel sick. "Not exactly appetizing, I know. But this should help you out." The dragon-kin's eyes snapped to the demon. "'Help me'? With what?" She asked poking the white flower that hung onto the green stems. "It should control your heat cycles. Make them more bearable."

"How….?" Ivory turned to the demon, speechless. "It was on an order from the young master." Sebastian said, smirking softly. "Just eat one flower everyday when you're in heat. We started growing the plant in the garden as well, for future times." Sebastian explained, before he turned and left Ivory alone in the kitchen. With a small smile on her face, Ivory gently plucked one of the flowers from the stem and popped it in her mouth. Chewing the plant slowly, she grimaced slightly at the taste, but picked up the small clump of flowers and headed off towards her room.

As she passed the front entryway, a small spider jumped onto the hem of her dress, going unnoticed by her.

It didn't take her long to get to her room, but once she did, she placed the herbs in a small dish of water and left them sitting on the windowsill to get plenty of light.

Her tail twitched as she felt something touching it, like something was inching it's way up her scales. Looking down, she saw a small, fuzzy spider. She lifted her tail up to her face, watching as the spider made its way to the tip of her tail, which was now inches away from her nose. "Hello there." She giggled out, giving a close-eyed smile to the spider. Upon opening her eyes, the spider was nowhere to be found.

"Hello."

Ivory whipped around and let a gasp escape her lips when she saw a familiar butler standing next to her. "I never expected the Phantomhive boy to get his gloves on something like you." The demon said, pushing up his glasses as his golden eyes stared at her, as if he was analyzing her. "You're….Alois' demon...right?" She said, the muscle in her wings tightening, ready to fight or fly. "Yes." He said simply. Upon noticing her tail rise up threateningly, he took a step back. "I am not here to harm you. Merely to observe you on his highness' orders." Ivory's pupil thinned as she glared at him with aggression.

Before she could say anything else, the demon had vanished before her eyes, leaving her with more questions than answers. Ivory stared at the space the demon had previously occupied, before she huffed out a breath and rolled her eyes in annoyance.

Alois was sitting in the library, playing with one of the swords hanging on the wall when Claude had reappeared. "Well?" He asked, giving his butler a bored stare.

"It seems Ivory is a dragon-kin." Claude revealed, pushing his glasses up. Alois turned to the demon, intrigued. "A dragon-kin?" He repeated, looking for a more in depth explanation. "In short terms, she's part dragon. She can turn into a dragon at will, or use her powers to hide what she truly looks like. Her true form is not much different than what you saw. She was really only missing her wings and tail, your highness." Alois hummed thoughtfully at his words.

Then, the earl's eyes darkened. "Does Ciel have her in his clutches?" He asked, sending a glare out the window near him. "From what I've seen, it seems as though they both seem to feel something between each other, but neither has acted upon the feeling." Claude reported, watching as the blonde's shoulders seemed to sag with relief.

"With the way she was acting...she was practically begging for my touch. Ciel hasn't done anything to her?" Alois was severely confused. Either Ivory has extremely good resolve when it comes to denying the touch of a man, or Phantomhive was a complete moron. "She's in heat, your highness." Claude said.

"Heat?" Alois was trying to get more information from the demon. He was beginning to get annoyed that Claude wasn't telling him everything immediately. "Once a year, Ivory will go into heat. The heat will last a month, and during that time, her body will crave release. Release that only a male she finds to be suitable can give to her. During that time, if she happens to find the male, she can make him her mate. Considering she's the last of her kind, she may never find someone suitable to her tastes. She can find release in other ways." Claude finished, peaking the blonde's interest.

"Other ways, you say?" A small smirk spreads across Alois' face. "Yes. For instance, she will eventually take matters into her own hands and give herself the release her body craves. But, it is curious as to why she hasn't done so already…." As the demon trailed off, Alois' attention snapped to him. "What makes you say that?" The earl asked, eyeing the golden-eyed butler.

"If she doesn't get release, her pain will only get worse. It seems she's already gone a week without release, if that keeps up, the heat could potentially kill her from the pain." Alois' eyes widened at the information.


End file.
